nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2015
]] '']] '']] '' returns in comic book form.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2015'. Shows Series premieres ;Original shows * January 17 - Bella and the Bulldogs * March 26 - Make It Pop * March 28 - Harvey Beaks * June 29 - Fresh Beat Band of Spies * July 6 - Talia in the Kitchen * July 16 - Pig Goat Banana Cricket * August 24 - Shimmer and Shine * September 12 - Game Shakers * October 5 - WITS Academy ;Acquired shows (premieres) * February 7 - Power Rangers Dino Charge * February 23 - Oggy and the Cockroaches ;Acquired shows (reruns) * January 1 - Everybody Loves Raymond * January 12 - Little Charmers * January 30 - NFL Rush * March 6 - Mutt and Stuff * March 31 - Younger * April 27 - So Little Time * July 15 ** The Jim Gaffigan Show ** Impastor * August 3 - ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * September 23 - Teachers * December 6 - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Season premieres * April 5 - Breadwinners, Season 2 * May 21 - Bubble Guppies, Season 4 * June 27 - The Thundermans, Season 3 * September 7 - Sanjay and Craig, Season 3 * September 12 - Henry Danger, Season 2 * September 30 - Bella and the Bulldogs, Season 2 * November 20 - PAW Patrol, Season 3 Series finales * February 5 - ReactToThat, one season * February 14 - Robot and Monster, one season * March 5 - The Haunted Hathaways, two seasons * March 7 - AwesomenessTV, two seasons * April 4 - T.U.F.F. Puppy, three seasons * April 24 - ''Team Umizoomi'', four seasons * July 30 - Every Witch Way, four seasons * August 13 - See Dad Run, three seasons * October 30 - WITS Academy, one season * December 15 - Nick News, twenty two seasons * December 18 - ''Talia in the Kitchen'', one season * December 19 - The Penguins of Madagascar & Instant Mom, three seasons Specials * March 28 - 2015 Kids' Choice Awards * July 16 - 2015 Kids' Choice Sports Programming blocks * October 5 - The Splat premieres on TeenNick Movies Theatrical * February 6 - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Made-for-TV * February 16 - Splitting Adam * October 12 - Liar, Liar, Vampire * November 22 - Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past Comics * July 8 - Oni Press begins publishing an Invader Zim comic book.Kotaku.com: Invader Zim is Coming Back in a New Comic Book SeriesThe AV Club: Invader Zim to ineptly invade Earth in comic-book form * September 22 - Sanjay and Craig #1: Fight the Future with Flavor * November 1 - Breadwinners #1: Journey to the Bottom of the Seats Books * January 6 - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Junior Novelization * October 27 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: Legacy * November 10 - Things I Can't Explain: A Clarissa Novel Magazines * Nickelodeon Magazine resumes publication under .Papercutz.com: Nickelodeon and Papercutz Announce "First Look Deal" Video games * February 3 - SpongeBob HeroPants Home video releases Retail releases * January 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Pilot, a Mini-Movie, and the Square Shorts * January 13 - SpongeBob SquarePants Triple Pack #3 * February 10 - Dora and Friends * February 17 ** Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory ** Springtime Adventures * March 3 **''Paw Patrol: Marshall & Chase on the Case'' **''Bubble Guppies: Fin-Tastic Collection'' * March 10 ** Hey Dude: The Complete Series ** The Legend of Korra - Book Four: Balance ** Out of the Vault Collection ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Retreat! * April 28 ** Let's Learn: S.T.E.M. ** Wallykazam! * May 19 - Team Umizoomi: Meet Shark Car *June 2 ** Dora the Explorer: Whirl & Twirl Collection ** Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale ** Max & Ruby: Sharing & Caring ** The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ** SpongeBob SquarePants Triple Pack #4 * June 9 ** Bubble Guppies: The Puppy & The Ring ** Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves Fairytale Land ** Team Umizoomi: Umi Space Heroes * July 14 ** Playdates Pack ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return to NYC! * July 21 - Let's Learn: Kindness * August 4 ** Blaze and the Monster Machines: High-Speed Adventures ** Dora and Friends: Doggie Day! ** Dora the Explorer: Dora's Double Length Adventures (reissue) * August 18 - Celebrate Fall * August 25 - Puppy Palooza * September 1 - Paw Patrol: Meet Everest! * September 22 - The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants * October 6 ** Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Complete Series ** Out of the Vault Christmas ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete First and Second Seasons * December 1 ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Revenge! ** The Wild Thornberrys: The Complete Series * December 8 - Dora and Friends: Into the City! - Season 1 Manufacture-on-demand releases * January 7 - Every Witch Way: Season Two * January 8 - T.U.F.F. Puppy: Season Two * April 27 - Nickelodeon Games & Sports: All-Star Collection * July 8 - Big Time Rush: The Complete First Season * July 13 - Sanjay and Craig: The Complete First Season * August 6 - Breadwinners: Season One * October 8 ** Peter Rabbit: Season One ** Sam & Cat: The Complete Series * October 25 - Wonder Pets!: Season 1 * December 4 ** Best Player (Blu-ray) ** The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (Blu-ray) ** A Fairly Odd Christmas (Blu-ray) ** A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (Blu-ray) ** A Fairly Odd Summer (Blu-ray) ** Jinxed (Blu-ray) ** Swindle (Blu-ray) * December 15 - House of Anubis: Season One (Blu-ray) Events * July 11 - The first episode of The Loud House is shown at the San Diego Comic-Con. Nickelodeon character debuts * The Loud House: Clyde McBride People Deaths * February 12 - Gary Owens (voice actor) References 2015